The Slytherin Princess
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: A new student transferred in Hogwarts! oooohhh, whats this? our little Malfoy seemed to be a little smitten! DracXKag.. sorry, im not in the mood for a long summary.
1. Meet the Slytherin Princess!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Harry Potter.. But I do own a picture of an anime version of Draco Malfoy which is, mind you, literally made me faint in blood loss!

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER AND INU CROSSOVER AND I AM NOT THAT FAMILIAR ABOUT HARRY POTTER SO IF THERE ARE FOREIGN WORDS OR SCENES PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ITS IMPORTANCE… IT IS INTENTIONALLY TYPED.

OH, AND BEFORE I FORGOT, IM USING THE ANIME VERSION OF HARRY POTTER! IF YOURE NOT AWARE OF IT, LOOK AT SOME PICTURES IN GOOGLE.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

This is the link of how Draco looks like in this fic: . /tumblr_m1dq2wgdCb1qllrz5o1_

Chapter 1: Meet the Slytherin princess.

Draco slumped down lazily on his chair in boredom. They were currently sitting in the grand hall, listening to Dumbledore prattle about the joy of this new school year. He expertly tuned out Pansy as she tried to attract him with her pug like face. Dumbledore started calling new students to be sorted in which he gave half of his attention to.

Minutes passed and the sorting ceremony suddenly paused for unknown reason since Dumbledore held out a hand to silence the roaring wizard`s and witches.

"A moment of silence my children." He boomed out, his grey eyes twinkling with mirth.

"We have a transfer student from the wizarding school in Japan and she`s attending the classes of the fifth years. Please welcome, Taisho Kagome!" time seems to freeze when a girl his age stepped out of the curtain. She has the appearance that can make boys drool and girls green with envy. She wore a simple long sleeve black dress shirt and a blood red tie partnered with a mid tight black pencil skirt.

She carried herself with elegance and authority. Exactly how Draco carry himself. Her face was impassive, not an emotion shown. Her silver eyes were set in a cold hardened gaze that no one even Professor McGonagall dared to make eye contact with. She sat gracefully at the stool while Professor McGonagall carefully trekked over to put the sorting hat on top of her head.

'_Such enormous power you have their child.'_ A voice rang inside her head. _'Hm, you are the most interesting magician I sorted so far. You`ll fit in quite nicely with the Ravenclaws with that vast knowledge of yours. Griffyndor is also a good choice due to your bravery.. what`s this? It seems that you're not an affectionate person like the Hufflepuffs but you certainly are a long time ago.'_

'_Just get on with it please.'_ She butted in inside her head. She was quite amused about the fact that she was being sorted by a hat.

'_Ahh, I know where to put you.' _There was a moment before the sorting hat yelled fiercely.

"_**Slytherin!" **_The house of Slytherin burst into cheers. Meanwhile, Draco`s steel grey orbs connected with Kagome`s silver ones. At that moment, Draco`s stomach flipped a few times while his heart beat thumped loudly against his ribcage.

"Bloody hell." He murmured as he felt blood rush up towards his face. She gracefully walked towards their table, her outfit changing within a blink of an eye. Her shirt turned white while her tie transformed into stripped silver and green, her skirt remained the same. Her pitch black robes gained an emerald under color as the emblem of Slytherin appeared in it. The mid tight straight mass of ebony turned into a sleek braid swishing from side to side as she walked towards the only vacant seat, which turned out to be beside him.

Kagome can't help but stare at the boy beside the chair she planned to sit in. He has a bleach blond hair pulled back neatly, pale skin similar to hers, steel grey eyes a couple of shades darker than her own and a very handsome face. She gracefully reached the chair in no time due to her long strides. She sat down without a noise before she found herself getting bombarded with questions.

"Are you a pureblood?"

"Are you related to Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"How did you transform your clothes without a wand?"

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle and Draco found the sound welcoming.

"Guys, guys calm down. One at a time, you're scaring the bloody hell out of her." Draco reprimanded his cronies.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said, offering his hand.

"You probably know it already but, Kagome, Taisho Kagome." She replied back, taking his hand. Electric shots shoot out the moment their skin made contact but neither pulled away. Seeing this, Pansy growled low. Slytherin or not, this girl`s going down!

"Drakie-poo!" she whined as she launched herself unto Draco, successfully ending his giddy moment.

"Pansy get the bloody hell away from me!" he bellowed annoyed. He was enjoying Kagome and his brief contact, thank you very much! Pansy pouted as Draco flung her away but settled on sending Kagome a glare.

Kagome saw the glare being thrown at her and raised a brow.

"Ms. Parkinson-if my sources are correct-, may I know why did I have the pleasure on being glared upon you?" she coldly bit out. Her once soft voice turning cold hard.

Thinking that the transfer student was all bark but no bite, Pansy replied. Wrong move.

"None of your business, mudblood." The Slytherin table grew quiet. Waiting for the transfer`s answer.

"And I though Slytherins are smart. Think before you speak pug-face, if Im a mudblood, how in the bloody hell am I here?" she coolly replied back, not even glancing at the beet red witch. Some snickered while Draco grinned.

"Oh yeah? So maybe you are not a mudblood. But you sure look like a poor witch that came from a family with no standards at all." She arrogantly snorted. At this, Kagome glared at the witch. Some of them winced the moment they saw the ferocity of her glare. Even Draco scooted away a little. Imagine how Pancy felt.

"Listen here bitch." Some Slytherin gasped while Draco`s grin grew even more.

"You might hold your tongue if I were you. Parkinson family has no match against the Taishos and Higurashis." At the mention of Higurashi, its Draco`s turn to gasp while Pansy paled.

"The Higurashi consists of nothing but purebloods the same as the Taishos. My brother Sesshomaru is the head of the wizardry ministry in Japan while I myself handle the assassination guild of the said clan." By the time she finished, all of them were slacked jaw.

"So, Ms. Parkinson. Care to repeat your theory?" Silence befalls on the whole table before whistles and cheers erupted, making Pancy fume before she turned tail and ran.

Kagome only raised a brow before sinking back into her seat.

'_Pssh, wuss.' _She absently though. A deep chuckle snapped her out of her thoughts, making her look left only to see a clapping Draco.

"It`s `bout bloody time someone knocked Pancy out of her pedestal." Draco stated between chuckles while the rest of the Slytherin joined the laugher as well.

"I just want to make it clear that I aint taking crap from anyone. Don't worry, I don't bite…. Much." At this, another wave of laughter resonated among the table of Slytherin, making the other houses to look at them curiously.

"So." A Slytherin began.

"You mentioned that you're a sibling of Sesshomaru Taisho, the famous wizard head of the magic ministry in Japan." The other finished.

She nodded.

"So why transfer here?" Kagome`s reply was a secretive smirk.

"It`s for me to know and for you to figure out." She mysteriously drawled. But before they can persuade the answers from her, Dumbledore told them to return to their own common rooms. They all stood up as the food magically dissipated from the plates. Draco casually strolled beside the new transfer before striking up a low conversation. He spat out the first thing that popped out in his mind.

"Do you play Quidditch? (Sp?)" He mentally kicked himself.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Do you?" He immediately brightened up.

"Yes, im a seeker. How about you?" His eyes temporarily strayed as her lips quirked up in a smile.

"It depends. Sometimes Im a seeker or a chaser, if the time occurs, I took the position of a beater." He stared at her in awe. He himself was only capable of being a chaser or a seeker. He`s not really good with the bat. Meanwhile, Crabb, Goyle and some of the Slytherins snickered at their friend. It was clearly seen that the Slytherin prince was attracted by the newly proclaimed Slytherin princess.

"Black thorn." They heard their prefect whisper the password. The wall gave way to let the students pass.

Kagome did admit that she`s impressed. The common room was beautiful. It definitely helped that she favored dark colors. But her little to non-existent smile soon turned into a cold artic stare the moment her silver orbs landed at the scowling Pansy.

'_Im having second thoughts about pointing my wand at Pansy and completely erase her face. Many will appreciate it im sure.'_

Draco noticed the glazed look on Kagome`s face and couldn't help but smirk.

'_Probably having second thoughts about erasing Pansy`s face.' _If only he knew they were both thinking the same line of thought.

Draco felt excitement bubbled inside him. Glancing at the beauty beside him, he already knew that this year will be interesting.

AND…. THAT'S A WRAP EVERYBODY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

FLAMES WILL BE LOOKED AT. SMIRKED AT. CRUMPLED. AND WILL BE THROWN BACK.

~Ja ne!


	2. A busy day at Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: Ok! Listen folks, and listen damn clearly. I do not own HP and IY! This is the last disclaimer, Understand?!

A/N: HI! THIS IS MY LAST STORY TEMPORARILY SINCE I HAVE OTHER STORY TO UPDATE. ILL POST NEW STORIES WHEN AT LEAST ALL OF MY STORIES REACHED THE CHAPTERS TILL TEN.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Chapter 2: A busy day at Hogwarts

Silver eyes blinked open as the water`s silhouette brightened around the room. She groggily sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she glanced around the room to see the other girls still asleep. Standing up, her pristine white sleepwear fell down her ankles as she fixed her bed. A rare act since youth these days preferred using magic to do the simple task.

Kagome silently shut the door close before heading towards the direction of the common room to have breakfast before getting ready for the first day at Hogwarts. She knew that they were supposed to eat breakfast at the great hall along with the others but, she cherished the time of serenity as much as possible.

She heard the door creak. Turning her head, she can't help but smile at the sight. Standing at the door was a still half-asleep Draco, with a white pajama, dress shirt partnered with a white sleep hat and all. All and all, he made a damn adorable picture. He seemed to be a little bit dazed that he failed to notice an amused Kagome watching him as he took a glass of milk before dazedly sitting directly across from Kagome.

One sip.

Two sip.

Three-. He suddenly choked when he finally recognized the person grinning at him from across the table.

"K-Kagome!" he managed to spat as he thumped his fist against his chest.

"Pleasure for you to finally notice me. I seriously thought that you`ll just finish your milk and return to your room." She teased, quite enjoying the flustered blush creeping it`s way on the Malfoy`s face.

Deciding to change the topic, Draco fixed himself to look presentable.

"Im usually the first person to wake. So im surprised that you're here, women need their beauty sleep, right?" Kagome scoffed.

"Beauty won't bring you anywhere in this world. In fact, I find it a burden." She replied, taking a sip from her tea. Draco merely chuckled at the carefree attitude of his current holder of interest.

"You gonna try for the Quidditch try out?" he asked. Kagome perked up the moment Quidditch was mentioned.

"Sure. `bout you?"

"Of course, I`ll try for the position of seeker, even thou it`s not needed." He smugly stated. Kagome found herself greatly amused by the blonde`s antics. She leaned forward before flicking Draco on the nose.

"Ouch! What`s that for?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Conceited much?" she openly smiled at him. Draco felt all blood rushed up when he saw the sincere smile plastered on Kagome`s face. Sure, he saw her smirk, or smile. But this is the first true smile he saw. Did that just made his week or what?!

"Better get ready. You too, your title as the Slytherin prince doesn't settle well with your current outfit. You're too cute for the title." With that, she left the dazed Draco alone in the common room.

"D-did she j-just call me c-cute?" mumble a furiously blushing Draco.

#$%^&*())(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

"So, what`s our schedule?" Asked Kagome as she walked beside Draco.

"First, we`ll have transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, then, Potions with Professor Snape." He mentally checked his schedule that he failed to notice the grin on Kagome`s face.

"Third, class with Hagrid and DADA. That's pretty much all of it." He finished. Kagome could only stare in confusion when Draco`s welcoming smile turned into a scowl. She followed his line of gaze. She slipped on her cold façade as they both approached the golden trio.

"Potter." Inwardly she was surprised at the hostility practically dripping from the blonde`s voice. But what confused her more is the regret in it. It is hidden, but years of practice left her sensitive about this things.

She tipped her head a little in acknowledgement. She knew the red head was wary of her while Potter was just plain curious with a bit of attraction lingering here and there. She could tell differently on the brunette staring at her thou. The girl`s aura literally screamed admiration.

"Weasley, Mudblood." She mentally winced when the tension grew.

"Draco." She can tell that Draco was surprised based on his aura, probably taken aback with the voice she made.

"Come on, we must stop dirtying our persons by breathing the same air with these Gryffindors." Draco just nodded numbly before leading her to the direction of their first class. As she passed the shocked girl, she slipped something on the girl`s hand.

#$%^&*())(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Meanwhile, Hermione stared at the magic card in hand. Grabbing the two boys` hands, she dragged the two boys over a secluded area.

"Bloody hell. What`s wrong with you `Mione!" Ron complained.

"Look at this." She put some pressure on her thumb over the card. A holographic light rosed up from the card. Soon, letters started to form sentences in which surprised the trio.

'_I apologize for my rudeness just now. As you probably know, my name is Taisho Kagome. Please do keep in mind that me and Draco has our own reasons when it comes about interacting with Gryffindors. Oh, and by the way, I appreciate the letter you sent me last summer Ms. Granger. Pleasure to meet your acquaintances, Sr. Weasley and Sr. Potter.' _With that, the magic letter flew out of Hermione`s hand before combusting in flames.

"What in the world just happened?" Harry mumbled. Both boys jumped when a squeal left Hermione`s mouth.

"That's Taisho Kagome! She`s the youngest head of a well-known assassination squad in Japan!" both boys just stared at the ecstatic teen who kept on sprouting information about the Slytherin Princess.

#$%^&*())(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

"Okay class, you must be wondering about us being her in the open." Professor McGonagall said as they stared at the fire flicked poles surrounding them.

Kagome glanced at the trio to find Hermione looking at her with a sincere smile. She quickly looked at the silent blonde at her side before sending a friendly wink at the smiling Gryffindor.

"Today, I`ll be teaching you a spell that will enable the caster to produce a jet of water with their wand. This will also be a graded examination in pairs. But of course, I`ll demonstrate first." She twisted around to face the tall pole. Pointing her wand towards the pole, she carefully took aim.

"_Aguamenti!" _glowing blue jet of water spurted out of McGonagall`s wand, successfully putting the flame out.

"Now, that`s settle, pick your partners." The class soon became an array of mess as student after student stumbled around trying to find a partner.

Draco and Kagome remained silent since both of them already went into a silent agreement that they are already partners. Draco, feeling a little bold, merely settled on hooking his pinky with Kagome`s, earning an amused smirk from the ravenhead. Neither noticed the narrowing of emerald and dull black eyes.

Pair after pair, Kagome watched as almost whole of the class failed by missing the flames with their lousy aims. The only one who successfully executed one or two of the flames are the pairs; Ron and Harry, Hermione with Luna and some other Slytherins. She openly smirked when the memory of a soaking Pansy popped out in her memory lane.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Taisho." McGonagall called. Seeing that they were the last mentioned, they made their way over the center of the poles. All chatters immediately ceased as all silently watched the prince and princess of Slytherin execute the spell.

They both stood back to back, Draco facing the four poles circling west while she faced the east. Both of them raised their wands in sync as they softly uttered the spell simultaneously.

"_Aguamenti." _The class watched in rapt interest as Draco`s wand glowed beautiful emerald in color while Kagome glowed pristine white. Water pivoted out from the tips of their wands, each shoot successfully meeting its target. Everybody watched in awe as the duo completely put all the flames out.

"Wonderful! 50 points to Slytherin!" McGonagall gleefully exclaimed. Both Slytherin smirked.

"What`s next?" Kagome asked, ignoring the boring holes being drilled in her head by a girl named similar to panty.

"My favorite class, Potions." Draco replied.

#$%^&*())(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Kagome watched with interest as Snape mercilessly decreased the Gryffindor`s points by 150. The three meekly looked for vacant seats, Ron and Hermione immediately found some while Harry was left to seat beside Kagome in which she really didn't mind. But she couldn't say the same about the seething Draco glaring at Harry as if willing him to burst in flames anytime.

"Hey Draco." She called, lightly bumping her elbows against the blonde`s side.

"No need to glare the living daylights out of the poor Potter, he won't be taking me anywhere." She chuckled at the darkening cheeks of the blonde.

Draco merely settled in for a pout as he sunk his head over his crossed arms, his blush still intact.

"You are acquired to make a Shrinking solution potion for today, you will be graded and you may work in pair." Snape monotonously stated.

Kagome watched in hidden amusement as students after students tumbled around the room with their books as they clumsily took ingredients from the shelves. She already knew the potion like the back of her hand, so why waste time tumbling around like Voldermort himself was nipping on your heels?

"Pssst." She glanced at the blonde looking at her sideways, head still buried in crossed arms.

"Hn?" a habit she adapt from her fluffy brother.

"You mix or collect?"

"Think I`ll settle on mixing." Draco nodded before flicking his wand to levitate the required ingredients over to their table. Like Kagome, he too knew the potion.

"Let see. Chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen and a dash of leech juice." Chanting a small spell to let the cauldron boil, she expertly stirred the ingredients together, completely and utterly oblivious about the awe filled gazes of the class as her hands fluidly maneuvered the task.

Draco, on the other hand, was currently drilling holes at Harry`s head. The bloody four eyes wont stop staring at Kagome!

"Put those bloody eyes of yours elsewhere Potter." He hissed through gritted teeth. His ire grew even more when the blasted wizard blushed when Kagome caught him staring.

Sensing the growing ire of her seatmate, she quickly asked him to put the finish potion in a vial so that Snape can check the outcome.

'_Yet, another possessive man.' _She thought exasperatedly.

_~Checking time~_

Kagome couldn't help the chuckle she`d been holding to slip out as Snape checked their potion.

"Is there something amusing Ms. Taisho?" Snape asked with a raised brow. Draco rubbed his eyes as he squinted his grey orbs at Snape. He could've sworn he saw his lips twitched.

"No it`s nothing, _Professor _Snape." The way she stressed the word 'professor' also went noticed by the blonde wizard.

"Hm, 50 points for Slytherin." Snape stated as he put the vial down.

~_After class~_

Draco cant help but feel completely lost. The class just finished yet, Kagome told him that she had something to do so he stayed with her. As the last student exited the room, which is Harry -who, mind you, still kept on staring at Kagome, much to Draco`s annoyance.-

He almost fell out of his chair when he heard the next statement Kagome said.

"How`s my favorite uncle doing?"

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 2!

OH AND PLEASE, IM ASKING A FAVOR OUT OF READERS AND WRITERS ALIKE.

PLEASE DO PRAY FOR THOSE WHO LOST THEIR HOMES AND FAMILY MEMBERS BECAUSE OF THE STORM THAT PREVIOUSLY HIT OUR COUNTRY. ME AS A FILIPINO, FELT A GREAT AMOUNT OF SADNESS WHEN I SAW THE DAMAGE CAUSED BY THE STORM HABAGAT. AND I THANK THE LORD AS WELL SINCE OUR TOWN WAS LEFT UNTOUCHED. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO FELT THE SAME WAY.

~JA NE!


	3. Kagomes power!

A/N: AH! MY 3RD CHAPTER AT LAST! OH AND BY THE WAY, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT DRACO LOOKED LIKE IN THIS FIC, I POSTED THE LINK OF THE IMAGE ON MY PROFILE SO JUST LOOKED UNTO IT.

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# !

Chapter 3: Kagome`s power

Draco gaped at Kagome from his position down the floor. You must be wondering why in the bloody hell was he there? Well, how about we have some flashbacks hm?

_~Flashback spell!~_

_Draco can't help but feel completely lost. The class just finished yet, Kagome told him that she had something to do so he stayed with her. As the last student exited the room, which is Harry -who, mind you, still kept on staring at Kagome, much to Draco`s annoyance.-_

_He almost fell out of his chair when he heard the next statement Kagome said._

"_How`s my favorite uncle doing?"_

_An annoyed, yet, amused sight escaped the potion master`s mouth._

"_Im your ONLY uncle Kagome." At that statement, the stunned Malfoy finally fell off his chair._

_~Flashback dispel!~_

He found himself flushing when two pair of amused gazes locked solely on his person. He sent a look at Kagome that clearly stated that she`ll have to explain later. Said witch just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I would highly appreciate it if you kept this a secret between us Mr. Malfoy." Came Snape`s commanding tone of voice.

"Aww, you don't want them to know that im your adorable sweet little niece?" Kagome cooed in mock hurt. To say that Draco was amused was an understatement. He never saw Kagome act this playful before.

"As far as I know, you're not adorable and you are certainly not little. Yes, I am ashamed to call you my niece." Once again, Draco was floored seeing Snape joking, he even rubbed his ears to clarify it.

Kagome merely pouted before dragging Draco out of the room, but she did not leave defeated.

"Yeah! And im ashamed to have an uncle who secretly adored bunnies!" she yelled over her shoulder. A satisfied smirk crept up on Kagome`s beautiful face when she heard the banging of cauldrons and the shattering of vials followed by a string of curses.

A beautiful echo of laughter filled the empty hallway when Draco asked Kagome if the said statement was true.

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# !

"Okay, young lads and ladies! `Elcome to the class that `ocused on `aring for magical `reatures!"(sorry, im not familiar with writing Hagrid.)

Kagome calculatingly observed the clearing near the forbidden forest. One of the lessons she learnt from her aniki was to never let your guard down when you`re in a new environment. She learnt that the hard way.

Draco too was tense, but in an absolutely different reason. He has some 'unwanted' memories in the forbidden forest when he was still a mere child and that memory is highly disturbing. He casually glanced at the female beside him and was surprised when he saw her face completely the same way it was the first time he saw her. Cold and hard.

"`Ol right, t`day, we will learn `bout creatures `alled Pegasus." Hagrid merrily stated. Kagome perked up at this. Pegasus are creatures not pleasant to deal with. Their aggressive natures never went well with submissive hints. They deem they`re selves dominant and powerful, never to be the one to be tamed.

She inwardly smirked. She`ll just have to see about that.

They all went behind the hut, the scene that greeted them awed the students highly. There in its glowing glory; a shimmering obsidian stallion with huge strong looking pair of wings. It`s blood red eyes instantly narrowed at the sight of awe stricken magicians.

'_Is it pair day today?' _Draco though when Hagrid told them to attempt to tame and at best, ride the wild stallion in '_pairs'._

'_Not that I mind thou.' _He smugly though as he threw a glance at the feraly smirking female beside him.

Pair by pair, the students took turns on taming the wild Pegasus and in hope, riding it. Currently, all failed. Just a feet away from the glaring stallion immediately shook the wizards to the bones. Thou there were quite promising pairs, such as; Ron and Harry –who at least, manage to stand in front of the beast before the said creature decided to head-butt the Weasley.-, Luna and Hermione –who successfully went unharmed after petting the Pegasus on the nose, but were nearly kicked when they tried to mount it.-, and,, wait, yup, that`s all.

Before them, it was Panty-err, I mean- Pansy and a boy she snagged named Blaise`s turn. Both her and Draco simultaneously rolled their eyes when Pansy threw Kagome a smug look as if telling her to watch and learn. Pshh, she was now really thinking about erasing Pansy`s face. (A/N: MANY OF MY REVIEWERS REQUESTED IT SO I MIGHT CONSIDER.)

Kagome snorted in an amused manner while Draco and Blaise flat out laughed when the stallion forcefully snagged Pansy`s hair with its powerful teeth. Kagome lightly felt sorry for the Pegasus. Poor creature will suffer tooth infection seeing how greasy Pansy`s hair looked.

"Draco and Kay-go-me?" Kagome brushed off the simple mispronunciation of her name as both she and Draco carefully trekked towards the horse. A mere feet away from the horse, both of them stopped. Kagome`s silver eyes stared straight out at curious carmine orbs while Draco stealthily approached the stallion closer and closer. Without breaking eye contact, she flared some of her youki (yup, she`s a yokai here… but the school except for Dumbledore and Snape know nothing of it.) making the stallion whimper a little. She took a step, another, and another. Soon, she found herself and Draco directly in front of the calm Pegasus, much to Hagrid`s amazement.

Both of them raised a hand, palm facing upwards, signifying asking permission to touch. The stallion stared at their palms for a minute before dipping it muzzle down against their palms. Both magicians flashed each other a victorious grin.

"You sure are a beautiful little devil eh?" Draco praised the stallion who grunted in gratitude for the praise.

"Would you let us ride you?" asked Kagome. The horse stared at Kagome while she stared right back.

"Your wings look powerful and we both wanted to at least ride you." She continued.

Both Hagrid and the students watched wide eyed as the Pegasus lowered itself low on its belly while it moved its wings out of the way for the two to easily ride it.

"May we?" Draco asked the still gaping Hagrid.

"Sure, give it a shot." Replied the big man the moment the shock wore off.

Kagome mounted the Pegasus with surprising grace as if she did it a time plenty more than one. Meanwhile, Pansy seethed as she watched Draco mounted the stallion as well behind the annoying witch. She gripped her singed hair as she heatedly glared at the arms around Kagome`s waist.

On the other hand, Draco is having the time of his life! He just won the house of Slytherin a hundred points, he heard Snape joked, had seen Kagome`s playful side, just tamed a wild horse, rode the said horse with his body pressed up against the beauty in front of him and managed to piss Potter all together, did that just made his week or what?!

And with those last mirthful thoughts, they took off.

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# !

(I don't know who is their professor in DADA so im just making my own.)

After the fiasco with the Pegasus, Hagrid asked the duo if they both want to be in charge with the beast named- ironically- White wing. Of course, both agreed readily.

Currently, they were both headed towards their last class; DADA. Kagome soon found out that it was the most dangerous of all classes since they learn base in experience. On the way, she absently fiddled with her wand; a stunning pure black in color with a silver snake circling the handle. Draco seemed to notice the odd but beautiful wand.

"What`s it made of?" he asked the dazed girl.

"Oh. It`s made in Japan that`s why it was odd looking. And it`s made by the most rare material in the world. And it was made solely for me and me only."

The blonde whistled.

"It`s made by demon fangs." She ignored the surprise look on Draco`s face and continued.

"A powerful silver kitsune`s fur, an Inu yokai`s venom and the wood of the God tree." She finished. The baffled wizard was about to ask Kagome with numerous questions, they both reached the classroom and was immediately commanded to sit down.

"Today class, we`ll handle creatures called nightmare hoggers." The class can only lean on in confusion but Kagome felt her eyes widened and it went noticed by Draco.

"Why? Do you know those things?" Kagome gripped her crossed arms tightly before answering in clenched teeth.

"Yes, curse those filthy little buggers." Draco was about to ask why but Professor Magecol instructed them to pick weapons along the pile of weapons along the desk which magically appeared in a mere flick of a wand.

The class can only pick the weapon in choice with confusion. Kagome silently observed the class and snorted at some reckless decision.

'_Let`s see, Potter picked a sword, Weasley picked numchucks (sp?), Granger and her partner Lovegood picked bows and arrows.' _Kagome though before smirking the moment her silver eyes saw a dagger holding Pansy.

"Ms. Taisho?" she looked at the professor looking at her while pushing his black frame glasses with a finger.

"Im good Professor, I have my own weapon." Magecol merely raised an eyebrow but didn't object and left quietly.

"Hey." She was impressed when she saw Draco picked a chained scythe. It will compliment well with his speed and agility.

"You aint using some?" he asked.

"Nope." The blonde just stared at her surprised but kept his mouth shut nonetheless.

"So, what about this hoggers?"

"They are monster that took up the form of their enemies' greatest fears. That`s what made them fearful creatures." Draco paled. If what Kagome said was true, then.

Kagome blinked when the blonde groaned as he banged his head on the desk.

"I don't want to see '_those'_ things again." She raised an eyebrow at her seatmate`s misery but merely shrugged.

"Ok class, we will begin this test the moment we settle ourselves outside."

_~Outside~_

Kagome watched in rapt attention as Professor Magecol called the Weasley in front. She could clearly see the red head`s confusion when Magecol pulled out a black ball.

"Okay Mr. Weasley, I`ll give you all the time you need to defeat this Hogger." Ron looked at the brunette professor incredulously.

Professor Magecol pointed his wand at the ball. She nearly burst out laughing when the red head shrieked when the Hogger took the form of a GIANT spider.

~_an hour passed~_

Kagome and Draco are having the time of their life! Watching students ran here and there out of fear was absolutely hilarious. While Draco flat out laugh, Kagome settled on smirking.

"Ms. Parkinson, if you please." She leaned in, eager to see the witch make a fool of herself.

A piercing scream echoed around the clearing when a Jersey devil popped out directly in front of Pansy. The stricken girl could only fall on her butt, clutching the dagger near her chest. Seeing that Pansy won't be moving anytime soon, Kagome muttered a spell under her breath that made the Hogger malfunction, thus, ending Pansy`s short nightmare.

"Hm, must be sick." Mumbled the Professor before fishing out a new Hogger.

"Mr. Malfoy." The snickering Malfoy suddenly quieted before gulping then walking over to the Professor.

Kagome grimaced when the Hogger took the form of a Dream chaser. No wonder Draco feared them. It was absolutely terrifying and disgusting at the same time with its long bony fingers and twisted face, not to mention the slimy tentacles protruding from its belly. (A/N: THINK OF GHOSTFREAK`S REAL APPEREANCE. THAT ALIEN SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME WHEN I WAS STILL A 9 YR OLD CHILD. UGH.)

The Dream chaser lunged in for the kill, but unlike Pansy, Draco took action. Rolling by the last minute, he flung the chain at the monster`s face, successfully making it howl in pain. Unexpectedly, the Dream chaser gripped the chain before pulling it making Draco fly across the field.

"Why this bloody-" Draco cursed the moment he peeled himself off the ground, his hair now messy, – in which Kagome preferred more than the gelled one. – falling along his face.

He grabbed the scythe tied along the end before tossing the chained part around the Dream chaser, making it paralyzed. With a renewed vigor, he sprinted forward before plunging the scythe deep within the monster`s skull. With a last shriek of agony, the Hogger took a form of a white ball.

"Wonderful Mr. Malfoy!" praised Professor Magecol to the panting blonde. Said blonde limp his way beside Kagome before literally tossing himself along the grass. She tossed him his robe before praising him mockingly.

"Mr. Potter." Draco frowned when Kagome`s attention was taken from him. He sat properly with a huff before watching the Potter take the test. The class was not surprised when the Hogger took the form of Voldermort.

She quickly took her attention away from the Potter and started planning tactics for her incoming fight. She already knew her greatest fears, and that is one opponent she will have trouble on fighting with. Knowing that the Hogger won't have its strength, she still planned tactics since the Hogger has the ability to have the same mind and ability.

"Kagome!" too deep buried down her thoughts, she failed to notice Harry flying towards her direction.

"Oomph!" her breath was literally knocked out of her when Harry`s body collided harshly against her. On the other hand, Draco was momentarily frozen when Kagome`s skirt hitched up ever so slightly, displaying milky white skin that left him gaping. Shaking his perverted thoughts away, he growled at the shocked Potter.

"Ow." Kagome mumbled from beneath. Harry pushed himself with a grunt, not noticing the gasping girl under him. He opened his emerald eyes blinkingly only to widen in shock when he saw the pained expression on the Taisho`s face. Blushing a bright crimson, he hastily untangled his limbs from hers before mumbling a series of apologies. He successfully eliminated the Hogger with a _flipendo _spell but not without accepting a spell that made him fly and land exactly on top of Kagome.

"Get the bloody hell away from her." Harry turned his head so fast he swore he heard a crack. The sight that greeted him, was, well, intimidating? Silver-grey eyes glared so harshly at Harry he looks like a wizard ready to _Avada Kedavra_ the Potter out of existence. His fists were bald up while his left brow was twitching uncontrollably.

He gulped.

"Stop it Draco." The two wizards looked at the now standing Kagome.

"It`s not his fault that he was stupid enough that he failed to catch himself." She coldly stated with hard silver orbs. Harry turned redder.

"Humph, as if your able to dodge." Pansy (A/N: I KEPT ON TYPING PANTY DAMMIT!) sneered. The trio glared at the witch, who cringed at the sight.

"At least im planning on how I would defeat my fear. Not like somebody who fell of her ass." Was Kagome`s cool comeback. Draco and Harry snorted in amusement while Pansy turned red in embarrassment.

"Ms. Taisho." everyone sat rod straight in anticipation. Harry and Draco glared at each other for a second before Harry finally returned to where the Gryffindors were.

Some looked at her incredulously while the other sneered at her arrogance. She merely raised an eyebrow at them.

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# !

"Is she bloody nuts?!" Ron whispered to Hermione. Why and how in the world will she fight a Hogger without a weapon near her person?

"Shh. Don't underestimate her, she`s not the youngest assassination head for nothing." Hermione defended.

"But isn't it dangerous? I can't see anything she might use but her wand, and Professor Magecol strictly told us not to use it." Harry piped in.

Hermione only smirked. She have watched one of Kagome`s battle in Japan and it shocked her immensely.

"I suggest for you to watch." Was her reply. The two boys gave the other an uncertain glance before turning their attention back at the test.

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# !

Kagome waited patiently for Professor Magecol to throw the Hogger, in which he did without asking about her lack in weaponry.

Wizards watched with wide eyes while witches screamed in fear when the Hogger took the form of a hideous creature. The upper body of it was a woman with long black hair while the rest took the form of a fifty-foot centipede. Kagome didn't even batted an eyelash. Sure, it was ONE of her fears but it was also the thing that scared her least.

Deciding to end it fast, she confused the class by clasping both of her hands together in a praying position. All watched transfix as her hand glowed in black flames. She separated her hands leaving a long line of black flame that seems to take the form of a staff. Thrusting her hand forward, she grasped the flame, her hand left undamaged. With a speed unknown to them, she started swinging her flames in a circular motion.

With a sudden stop, the flames dispersed, leaving an obsidian glaive tightly grasped in Kagome`s hand. Recognizing the intricate designs and the long white strings attached to the cuff holding the blade and staff together, Magecol opened his jaw in shock.

Ignoring the awe gasped around her, she focused on the hissing yokai in front. Faster than a blink of an eye, she was seen behind the yokai with her feet levitating above the ground. Silver eyes flashing, she brought the blade down with grace that left the male population entranced.

With a dying shriek, mistress centipede vanished, leaving ash in her wake. Kagome, seeing the test was done, swiftly swiped the glaive sideward. Her hand returned with nothing, the glaive disappearing by her will. It was silent at first, and then, roars were suddenly made making her cringe in pain.

"Where did you get that glaive miss Taisho? If im right, in which I don't doubt I am, that glaive was made by the great weapon maker Totosai. So I repeat my question, where and how did it made its way over your grasps?" Professor Magecol asked with narrowed eyes.

Inwardly, Kagome bristled in anger, is this person indirectly telling her that she was a thief? For his information, Totosai was her grandfather, thank you very much. In fact, he was the one who also made her wand, and the glaive; Tamashi, was in fact, given to her as a present. She was about to tell him a lie but Dumbledore`s voice suddenly boomed, nearly making all of them jump in shock.

"I will personally handle the explanation Ms. Taisho." Dumbledore said as he appeared out of nowhere. She nodded in acceptance as students gave the three of them confuse-filled looks.

"Your dismissed." Magecol ordered, following Dumbledore.

"So ready for the Quidditch try out?" the oh-so-random question of a giddy Malfoy. She inwardly rolled her eyes. He might be hiding it quite well but his aura screamed excitement and curiosity. Sighing, she walked towards the direction of the field.

"Ask away." And with that permission, the curious blonde bombarded her with ton of questions in an alarming pace.

'_Oh boy.'_

! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# !

A/N: AND THAT'S IT! A SIMPLE WARNING FOR THOSE WHO WOULD ATTEMPT TO FLAME, AND A SIMPLE THANKS FOR THOSE WHO KEPT ON SUPPORTING THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS… HOPE I COULD UPDATE AGAIN SOON.

~Ja Ne!


	4. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


End file.
